Rakan's adjustable glaucoma valve and shunt with an IOP indicator has an application in managing many glaucoma types, this new device can adjust the IOP in a precise way with a valve that prevents back flow of the shunted aqueous humour and it prevents unwanted “decrease in IOP”/“hypotony”, by blocking drainage when the IOP is abnormally low. And this new device has an indicator that helps the patient to know the IOP status or even to know the exact measurement of the IOP with just checking the indicator, which helps manage any early increase in the IOP by seeking doctor's help immediately.
So Rakan's adjustable glaucoma valve and shunt with an IOP indicator will allow us to control IOP accurately with the ability to readjust the flow rate/IOP and prevents hypotony, and will allow the patient to self monitor his/her IOP.
Rasha's posterior—anterior chamber shunt is a new small device that shunts aqueous humour from the posterior chamber to the anterior chamber of the eye, by using a small tube with a special design that stabilizes the device and that prevents the light to pass through it.